Salah Tangkap
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: AU dimana Karma adalah seorang polisi modus yang menanyakan hal pribadi saat interogasi. /"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan korban? Berapa umurmu? Sudah punya pacar?/ "M-maaf permisi-" /KARMANAMIFIC? /R&R?


Tertarik banget sama skenario yang kayak gini dan jadi pengen buat versi karmanami nya /o/

Entahlah apa ini romance/?

Positif OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Okuda Manami tidak tau bagaimana dirinya bisa terperangkap di situasi seperti ini.

Dia duduk dengan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya sambil berkeringat dingin, sementara seseorang berambut merah di depannya sedang melemparkan seringai ke arahnya.

Gadis berkacamata itu gelisah di tempat duduknya, tatapan tajam orang berambut merah tersebut seolah-olah bisa membuat lubang menembus jiwa nya, dia tidak bisa tenang.

Mereka ada berdua di dalam ruangan kecil ini, jarak hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini?

Seingatnya tadi dia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama temannya yang berambut hijau, lalu terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang tas nya dijambret, jambret itu lari melewatinya. Kebetulan ada seorang polisi yang lewat, tapi bukannya menangkap si penjambret, orang itu malah memasangkan borgol di tangannya.

" _Kau ditahan. Ikut aku sekarang."_

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu _absurd_ dan tiba-tiba, Okuda juga tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik. Ini pasti salah tangkap!

"Jaadi, nona... Errrr Okuda Manami, terlalu panjang. Boleh aku panggil Manami saja? Kau juga boleh panggil aku Karma."

Okuda terbelalak mendengar petugas berambut merah yang terus-terusan menyeringai itu. Okuda hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm, hmm. Kalau begitu aku mulai interogasinya." Orang yang mengaku bernama Karma tadi membuka buku catatan kecilnya, "Manami, bisa beri tau aku kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat kejadian tadi?"

"S-sudah kubilang daritadi aku hanya kebetulan berjalan disitu dan—"

"Oke cukup sampai disitu,"Karma mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu lanjut menulis. "Apa kau punya catatan kriminal?"

"Ehh tentu saja tidak ada, kau lah yang menahanku tanpa sebab—"

"Shush tuduhan yang menarik, menarik sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali orang itu memutuskan kalimatnya. Apa juga yang orang itu tulis daritadi, Okuda sama sekali tidak tau. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya ditahan dan dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya ini tidak berhenti menyeringai.

Keadaan ini terlalu aneh.

"Lalu apa kau punya hubungan dengan korban? Berapa umurmu? Sudah punya pacar?"

"U uhh tidak, sudah kubilang aku hanya kebetulan lewat, umurku 20 tahun, dan belum punya paca— Tunggu sebentar-"

"Manami, aku sedang melakukan interogasi disini." Dia memandangnya tajam, Okuda segera menutup mulut. " Selanjutnya dimana kau sembunyikan hasil jambretanmu tadi?"

"SUDAH K-KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA KAN!" Okuda berusaha terdengar membentak walaupun dengan agak takut-takut. Si merah melebarkan matanya sesaat sebelum menyeringai lagi.

"Gadis yang berani, aku suka." Dia menutup bukunya lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk berjalan mengitari Okuda. "Akui saja kejahatanmu, kau pasti bersekongkol dengannya kan."

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa-apa selain melihat orang itu berlari melewatiku."

Apa orang ini mendengarnya daritadi? Sudah berapa kali dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak bersalah ! Mungkin dia harus menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke dokter THT, berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata orang itu memang positif budeg.

Okuda menghela napas panjang.

Karma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tsk tsk, Manami. Kenapa kau terlihat lelah seperti itu, ini kan hanya interogasi."

 _DENGARKAN OMONGANKU KALAU BEGITU._ Okuda ingin sekali berteriak.

"Apa profesimu?"

"M-masih mahasiswa."

Dia mengangguk-angguk, "Tanggal lahir dan zodiak? Oh jangan lupa golongan darahmu juga."

Okuda meneguk ludah. Pertanyaan aneh lagi, pikirnya. Tapi Okuda tetap menjawabnya, "7 November, Scorpio, golongan darah A."

Karma mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum cerah, memamerkan deretan giginya ke arah Okuda. "Wah aku Capricorn bergolongan darah AB, kita benar-benar cocok!"

"M-maaf permisi—?"

"Bagaimana dengan hobimu?"

Apa ini benar-benar interogasi? Okuda bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa daya dia tidak berani untuk protes.

"Uhh membaca dan bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan kimia."

"Waah kalau begitu kau bisa ya membuatkan _chloroform_ untukku! Kita akan jadi partner yang ideal!" Dia kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya dan menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Tidak, aku anak tunggal."

"Hmm oke, " Iris tembaga orang itu menatap Okuda lagi. "Dadamu sepertinya sekitar cup A atau B tapi tidak apa-apa aku juga tidak senang yang terlalu besar kok."

Okuda cengo.

Apa katanya tadi?

Tolong siapa saja keluarkan Okuda yang malang dari sini.

Dia semakin gelisah, pergelangan tangannya juga mulai sakit karena borgol ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, ayo pikir, pikir. Tapi tidak ada satupun cara yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Okee selanjutnya apa warna pakaian dalam—"

" KARMA AKABANE."

Suara baritone horror terdengar dari arah pintu yang sekarang sudah terbuka. Aura gelap menguar di balik orang berambut hitam yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Bukan, bukan pakaian dalamku. Maksudku pakaian dalammu."

Okuda menatap si rambut merah dan hitam bergantian. Si hitam berjalan semakin mendekat dengan tatapan horror, sedangkan si merah masih kelihatan berbunga-bunga.

"Ng, anu.. Itu.. Di belakang-"

"Hush Manami, lihat saja aku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita disin—"

"Akabane Karma, siapa yang memberimu izin menggunakan ruang interogasi seenaknya?"

Karma menelan ludah, lalu dengan perlahan menengok ke belakang. Dia tertawa gugup.

"O-ohh hahaha, selamat siang Pak Karasuma. Sedang apa anda disini? Aku sedang melakukan interogasi pelaku penjambretan kok Pak."

"Kudengar pelaku penjambretan itu sudah kabur dan kau malah menahan seorang pejalan kaki. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu?"

Okuda ikut menelan ludah merasakan tensi di antara mereka, tapi sisi baiknya dia akan terselamatkan.

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat dia mengakuinya Pak."

Wajah Karasuma semakin horror.

"SUDAH PASTI DIA TIDAK AKAN MENGAKUINYA KARENA DIA HANYA PEJALAN KAKI KAN!? DAN DARI YANG KULIHAT DISINI KAU HANYA MENANYAKAN PERTANYAAN-PERTANYAAN YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN INTEROGASI."

"Ini penting untuk mengenalnya lebih lanjut Pak."

"KELUAR KAMU SEKARANG AKABANE."

"Tapi saya masih belum menanyakan alamat dan _social-media_ nya pak."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, AKABANE. YANG PASTI KAMU HARUS KELUAR."

"Pak, saya harus men-stalk facebook dan instagramnya. Bagaimana juga saya bisa datang ke rumahnya saat Sabtu malam nanti kalau tidak ada alamat?"

"KELUAR."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Karma berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum keluar dia sempat menengok ke arah Okuda dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Okuda bergidik. Karasuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan anak buahku ya," Karasuma melepaskan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangan Okuda. "Mungkin sekrup di otaknya longgar."

Okuda mendesah lega, benda yang sedari tadi terasa tidak enak di pergelangannya itu akhirnya lepas juga. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia langsung bergegas pulang.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuknya, tapi untunglah semua sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Halo Nona Manami, untung aku sempat mencatat nomor teleponmu. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya._

 _-Karma Akabane "_

Okuda melotot saat melihat isi pesan yang baru masuk itu.

Sepertinya dia akan mengalami hari yang melelahkan lagi, cepat atau lambat.

END

* * *

KARMA LO KETIMPUK APA NAAAK /HUSH ASTAGA INI KARMA DISINI KOK MODUS BANGET 8'D

Reviews are loved uvu

Salam kapal armada


End file.
